1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tartaric acid functional compounds that can inhibit matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs), a disintegrin and metalloproteases (ADAMs), aggrecanase or aggrecan degrading metallo protease (ADMP) and/or tumor necrosis factor alpha-converting enzyme (TACE) and in so doing prevent the release of tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF-α), pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds, and methods of treatment using such compounds. The invention also relates to tartaric acid functional compounds that can inhibit UDP-3-O-(R-3-hydroxymyristoyl)-N-acetylglucosamine deacetylase (LpxC), and as a result have antimicrobiall activity.
2. Description
Osteo- and rheumatoid arthritis (OA and RA, respectively) are destructive diseases of articular cartilage characterized by localized erosion of the cartilage surface. Findings have shown that articular cartilage from the femoral heads of patients with OA, for example, had a reduced incorporation of radiolabeled sulfate over controls, suggesting that there must be an enhanced rate of cartilage degradation in OA (Mankin et al. J. Bone Joint Surg. 52A (1970) 424-434). There are four classes of protein degradative enzymes in mammalian cells: serine, cysteine, aspartic and metalloproteases. The available evidence supports the belief that it is the metalloproteases that are responsible for the degradation of the extracellular matrix of articullar cartilage in OA and RA. Increased activities of collagenases and stromelysin have been found in OA cartilage and the activity correlates with severity of the lesion (Mankin et al. Arthritis Rheum. 21, 1978, 761-766, Woessner et al. Arthritis Rheum. 26, 1983, 63-68 and Ibid. 27, 1984, 305-312). In addition, aggrecanase (a newly identified metalloprotease) has been identified that provides the specific cleavage product of proteoglycan, found in RA and OA patients (Lohmander L. S. et al. Arthritis Rheum. 36, 1993, 1214-22).
Metalloproteases (MPs) have been implicated as the key enzymes in the destruction of mammalian cartilage and bone. It can be expected that the pathogenesis of such diseases can be modified in a beneficial manner by the administration of MP inhibitors (see Wahl et al. Ann. Rep. Med. Chem. 25, 175-184, AP, San Diego, 1990).
MMPs are a family of over 20 different enzymes that are involved in a variety of biological processes important in the uncontrolled breakdown of connective tissue, including proteoglycan and collagen, leading to resorption of the extracellular matrix. This is a feature of many pathological conditions, such as RA and OA, corneal, epidermal or gastric ulceration; tumor metastasis or invasion; periodontal disease and bone disease. Normally these catabolic enzymes are tightly regulated at the level of their synthesis as well as at their level of extracellular activity through the action of specific inhibitors, such as alpha-2-macroglobulins and TIMPs (tissue inhibitor of MPs), which form inactive complexes with the MMP's.
Tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF-α) is a cell-associated cytokine that is processed from a 26 kDa precursor form to a 17 kd active form. See Black R. A. “Tumor necrosis factor-alpha converting enzyme” Int J Biochem Cell Biol. 2002 January; 34(1):1-5 and Moss M L, White J M, Lambert M H, Andrews R C. “TACE and other ADAM proteases as targets for drug discovery” Drug Discov Today. 2001 April 1; 6(8):417-426, each of which is incorporated by reference herein.
TNF-α has been shown to play a pivotal role in immune and inflammatory responses. Inappropriate or over-expression of TNF-α is a hallmark of a number of diseases, including RA, Crohn's disease, multiple sclerosis, psoriasis and sepsis. Inhibition of TNF-α production has been shown to be beneficial in many preclinical models of inflammatory disease, making inhibition of TNF-α production or signaling an appealing target for the development of novel anti-inflammatory drugs.
TNF-α is a primary mediator in humans and animals of inflammation, fever and acute phase responses, similar to those observed during acute infection and shock. Excess TNF-α has been shown to be lethal. Blocking the effects of TNF-α with specific antibodies can be beneficial in a variety of conditions, including autoimmune diseases such as RA (Feldman et al, Lancet, (1994) 344, 1105), non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (Lohmander L. S. et al., Arthritis Rheum. 36 (1993) 1214-22) and Crohn's disease (Macdonald T. et al., Clin. Exp. Immunol. 81 (1990) 301).
Compounds that inhibit the production of TNF-α are therefore of therapeutic importance for the treatment of inflammatory disorders. Recently it has been shown that metalloproteases, such as TACE, are capable of converting TNF-α from its inactive to active form (Gearing et al Nature, 1994, 370, 555). Since excessive TNF-α production has been noted in several disease conditions also characterized by MMP-mediated tissue degradation, compounds which inhibit both MMPs and TNF-α production may also have a particular advantage in diseases where both mechanisms are involved.
One approach to inhibiting the harmful effects of TNF-α is to inhibit the enzyme, TACE before it can process TNF-α to its soluble form. TACE is a member of the ADAM family of type I membrane proteins and mediates the ectodomain shedding of various membrane-anchored signaling and adhesion proteins. TACE has become increasingly important in the study of several diseases, including inflammatory disease, because of its role in cleaving TNF-α from its “stalk” sequence and thus releasing the soluble form of the TNF-α protein (Black R. A. Int J Biochem Cell Biol. 2002 34, 1-5).
Aggrecan is the major proteoglycan of cartilage and provides this tissue with its mechanical properties of compressibility and elasticity. In arthritic conditions one of the earliest changes observed in cartilage morphology is the depletion of aggrecan [Mankin et al. (1970) J. Bone Joint Surg. 52A, 424-434], which appears to be due to an increased rate of degradation.
The aggrecan molecule is composed of two N-terminal globular domains, G1 and G2, which are separated by an approximately 150 residue interglobular domain (IGD), followed by a long central glycosaminoglycan (GAG) attachment region and a C-terminal globular domain, G3 [Hardingham et al. (1992) in Articular Cartilage and Osteoarthritis: Aggrecan, The Chondroitin Sulfate/Keratan Sulfate Proteoglycan from Cartilage (Kuettner et al.) pp. 5-20, Raven Press, New York and Paulson et al. (1987) Biochem. J. 245, 763-7721. These aggrecan molecules interact through the GI domain with hyaluronic acid and a link protein to form large molecular weight aggregates which are trapped within the cartilage matrix [Hardingham et al. (1972) Biochim. Biophys. Acta 279, 401-405, Heinegard et al. (1974) J. Biol. Chem. 249, 4250-4256, and Hardingham, T. E. (1979) Biochem. J. 177, 237-247]. Loss of aggrecan from cartilage in arthritic conditions involves proteolytic cleavage of the aggrecan core protein within the IGD, producing a N-terminal G-1 fragment that remains bound to hyaluronic acid and the link protein within the matrix, releasing a large C-terminal GAG-containing aggrecan fragment that diffuses out of the cartilage matrix. Loss of the C-terminal fragment results in cartilage deficient in its mechanical properties. This deficiency arises because the GAGs which are present on the C-terminal portion of the aggrecan core protein are the components of aggrecan that impart the mechanical properties to the molecule through their high negative charge and water binding capacity.
Therefore compounds that exhibit inhibition against aggrecanase or aggrecan degrading metalloprotease (ADMP) could serve as potential therapeutic agents for treating aggrecanase-related disorders cited above, and are therefore desired.
Lipid A is the hydrophobic anchor of lipopolysaccharide (LPS) and forms the major lipid component of the outer monolayer of the outer membrane of gram-negative bacteria. Lipid A is required for bacterial growth and inhibition of its biosynthesis is lethal to the bacteria. Furthermore, blocking Lipid A biosynthesis increases the sensitivity of bacteria to other antibiotics.
One of the key enzymes of bacterial lipid A biosynthesis is LpxC. LpxC catalyzes the removal of the N-acetyl group of UDP-3-O-(R-3-hydroxymyristoyl)-N-acetylglucosamine. The LpxC enzyme is essential in gram negative bacteria for the biosynthesis of Lipid A, and it is notably absent from mammalian genomes. Since LpxC is essential for Lipid A biosynthesis and inhibition of Lipid A biosynthesis is lethal to bacteria, inhibitors of LpxC have utility as antibiotics. In addition, the absence of LpxC from mammalian genomes reduces potential toxicity of LpxC inhibitors in mammals. Accordingly, LpxC is an attractive target for antibacterial drug discovery.
There are several patents which disclose hydroxamate, carboxylate and/or lactam based MMP inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,355 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,491 (B2), describe compounds that are hydroxamic acid derivatives and MMP inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,565 discloses lactam derivatives that are potential inhibitors of matrix metalloproteases and/or TNF-α.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/142,601 (filed Jun. 1, 2005) discloses tartrate compounds that are useful TACE inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,659 teaches that certain heterocyclic hydroxamate compounds, in particular oxazoline compounds, have the ability to inhibit LpxC.
WO2004/00744 refers to N-Hydroxyamide derivatives having LpxC inhibitory activity and thus possessing antibacterial activity.
WO2004/062601 also refers to small molecule inhibitors of LpxC.
There is a need in the art for inhibitors of MMPs, ADAMs, aggrecanase, ADMP, TACE, and TNF-α, which can be useful as anti-inflammatory compounds and cartilage protecting therapeutics. The inhibition of TNF-α, ADMP, TACE and or other MMPs can prevent the degradation of cartilage by these enzymes, thereby alleviating the pathological conditions of OA and RA as well as many other auto-immune diseases.
There is also a need in the art for small molecule inhibitors of LpxC as potential antibacterial agents.